Consulta astrológica
by Belier
Summary: Fic self-inserction. Um certo cavaleiro tem que tomar uma difícil decisão, e só tem os conselhos de uma turista pra ajudá-lo... YAOI LEVE


Título: Consulta Astrológica  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Fic self-inserction. Um certo cavaleiro tem que tomar uma difícil decisão, e só tem os conselhos de uma turista pra ajudá-lo...  
  
- E aí, meninas, vamos ou não vamos? – perguntei, animada.  
  
- Pô, Bélier, acabei de sair do banho! – Pipe comenta, correndo pelo quarto, procurando uma determinada roupa dentro da mala. Várias meias voaram pelo quarto.  
  
- Mas é que não podemos perder um minuto aqui! – Comentei, feliz. – Afinal, Atenas é tão linda!  
  
- Já estou indo, já estou indo! – Pipe some dentro do banheiro, novamente.  
  
- Nossa, estou morta de cansaço! – Hecate desaba na cama, apesar de já estar trocada para sair. – Acho que vou aproveitar enquanto a Pipe se apronta para checar meus e-mails! – Hecate trata de conectar o laptop inseparável à linha telefônica do hotel.  
  
- EI! Eu não demoro tanto assim, não! – Pipe grita, do banheiro. – Quem escuta pensa que eu fico duas horas na frente do espelho!  
  
Dou risada. Ouvir a Hecate reclamar de cansaço era uma coisa rara. Eu também estava cansada, afinal, havíamos passado o dia todo passeando pela cidade, observando suas maravilhosas ruínas. O Pathernon era magnífico, muito além do que as fotos e documentários revelavam.  
  
- Bem, eu vou descer, aqui dentro está muito quente! – Pego minha bolsa sobre a cômoda. – Vou esperar vocês naquele barzinho que tem bem na frente do hotel. Vou tomar um drinque para matar a sede. Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo?  
  
- Ah, eu preciso mesmo dar uma checada na minha correspondência... Provavelmente, minha caixa postal já deve estar lotada! – Hecate se ajeita melhor na cama, cruzando as pernas e apoiando sobre elas o laptop. – Assim que a Pipe terminar a gente vai te encontrar.  
  
Quando já vou saindo do quarto, ouço Pipe gritar uma de suas costumeiras piadinhas. – Veja se não vai sumir com algum grego maravilhoso e riquíssimo e nos deixar na mão, hein?  
  
Hecate completa. – Mas se arrumar, que não seja velho, por favor! – E cai na risada.  
  
- Quem me dera se eu tivesse esse poder todo! – Retruco, fazendo cara de coitada. – Não sou nenhuma Jaqueline Kennedy, não!  
  
Fecho a porta, dando risada. Aquela viagem estava sendo ótima, e um dos motivos com certeza era a companhia. As duas eram muito animadas e divertidas!  
  
Há muito tempo planejávamos aquela viagem, e finalmente, tínhamos conseguido conjugar nossas férias. Compramos então o pacote, e cá estávamos nós, na Grécia. Já tínhamos visitado algumas ilhas, antes de chegarmos a Atena. Todas muito bonitas. Hecate tinha adorado a ilha de Santorini. Tanto ela quanto Pipe adoravam Mitologia Grega, e conheciam muito sobre isso. E realmente todos os lugares ali pareciam estar carregados de história.  
  
Eu, para falar a verdade, conhecia alguma coisa sobre Mitologia, mas fazia confusão com o nome de todos aqueles deuses...  
  
Atravessei o saguão do hotel e cheguei ao lado de fora, tentando me desviar de outros turistas que entravam. Observei a rua, onde as luzes já começavam a se acender, e me dirigi ao pequeno bar, do outro lado.  
  
A julgar pelas mesinhas na calçada, vazias, o bar era exatamente o que eu procurava: um lugar ermo, onde pudesse tomar alguma coisa e me refrescar, enquanto esperava minhas amigas.  
  
Entrei receosa, olhando ao redor. O local era bem simpático, e o fato de estar quase deserto talvez fosse explicado pelo horário. As pessoas, em sua grande maioria turistas, nesse momento estavam retornando para seus hotéis, depois de terem passado o dia todo realizando passeios pela cidade, e provavelmente já se preparando para as grandes noitadas que o local oferecia.  
  
Depois de observar bem o lugar, decidi-me sentar no balcão, apesar da maioria das mesas estarem desocupadas. Apenas um grupo de amigos conversava a um canto, animadamente. Provavelmente moradores da cidade, fazendo o que se costuma chamar de happy hour.  
  
Acomodei-me no banquinho alto, elegante, e quando o barman me atendeu, fiquei na dúvida sobre o que realmente eu gostaria de tomar. Acabei optando por um exótico coquetel de frutas.  
  
Enquanto aguardava o drink, analisei a situação. O passeio estava caminhando conforme o estipulado, não tínhamos tido problemas com horários de avião, translados, hotéis, nada. Tudo estava à altura do dinheiro que tínhamos gastado. Isso era ótimo, porque nem sempre essa história de pacote turístico dá certo. Pelo menos até agora não tínhamos passado por nenhum imprevisto.  
  
Quando minha bebida chegou, reparei que alguém entrava no bar.  
  
Bem... O que posso dizer? Sou mulher...  
  
Tive a impressão de estar vendo um verdadeiro deus grego (e não apenas pelo fato de estar na Grécia). Uma única palavra o descreveria: perfeito.  
  
O homem parou a entrada do bar, observando atentamente. Parecendo não encontrar o que queria, decidiu sentar-se. No balcão. Felizmente, não ao meu lado. Dois banquinhos à esquerda.  
  
Desviei o olhar quando ele se aproximou. Mas não consegui deixar de observá- lo novamente, assim que ele se sentou, de relance. Só de relance. Desejei que a Pipe e a Hecate estivessem ali comigo.  
  
Tentei de alguma maneira enviar uma mensagem telepática pedindo urgência no comparecimento ao bar... É claro, não deu certo.  
  
O rapaz usava uma calça preta de couro, que marcava suas coxas fortes, coturnos e uma camiseta também preta, que se agarrava a todos os músculos de seu tórax e costas, e deixavam seus braços definidos à mostra. Ostentava um bronzeado maravilhoso, que contrastava com seus cabelos de um tom – acreditem se quiserem – azul. Imaginei onde diabos ele teria arrumado uma tintura que lhe deixasse os cabelos daquela cor, sem no entanto lhe tirar o balanço e o brilho.  
  
Imaginei que com certeza estava diante de um astro de rock famoso. Alguns conjuntos da moda passaram por minha cabeça rapidamente, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente lembrar da cara de seus vocalistas.  
  
O rapaz pediu uma bebida, em alto e bom grego. É claro, ele só poderia ser grego. Tão distraída estava em meus pensamentos, que perdi a compostura, quando o homem, notando o meu escrutínio, voltou seus olhos – também incrivelmente azuis – para mim. Disfarcei, olhando para o outro lado.  
  
Quando a bebida – que eu não pude identificar o que era, só vi que era pura - chegou, ele tomou a dose de um gole só, e ordenou ao barman que lhe trouxesse outra. Percebi então que ele pedia ouzo, uma bebida típica da Grécia. Fiquei triste, ao ver que um rapaz tão belo tinha motivos para beber daquela forma.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Assustei-me novamente. Ele havia me perguntado, em inglês, um tanto quanto rudemente. É claro, dei toda razão a ele. Se uma pessoa estranha estivesse me observando daquela forma, eu também teria me irritado. Gaguejando, desculpei-me, em um inglês tão arrastado quanto o que ele tinha usado.  
  
- Turistas... – Ele comentou, entredentes, voltando sua atenção para o novo copo que chegava.  
  
Ao ver que ele ia fazer o mesmo que fizera com o primeiro, por mais indiscreta que eu pudesse parecer, não me contive. – Ei, não faça isso com você! Qual é o seu problema? – Perguntei, dessa vez com firmeza. Seria uma lástima um homem como aquele andar caindo pela rua.  
  
- Qual é o SEU problema?! – Ele respondeu, mais irritado ainda. – Me deixa em paz!  
  
- É que... vai ser muito chato se algum fotógrafo te pegar caído na rua... – Falei qualquer coisa que me veio a cabeça. – Vai ser ruim para a sua carreira, tudo bem que tem alguns astros que gostam de se aparecer e...  
  
De repente, ele começou a rir, uma gargalhada gostosa que encheu o lugar. Fiquei ofendida.  
  
- Você acha que eu sou famoso? – Ele sorriu. Um belo sorriso. Dentes muito brancos.  
  
- E não é? – Perguntei, tendo certeza absoluta de que parecia uma idiota. – Esse seu cabelo aí...  
  
- Oh... Você acha o meu esquisito porque não conhece um amigo meu.... – Como eu olhei, sem entender, ele completou, rapidamente. – É lilás.  
  
- Ah... – Voltei os olhos para o meu copo. Com certeza eu não havia conhecido direito a Grécia.  
  
Ao olhá-lo novamente, achei que ele já não estava tão irritado. E nem parecia mais tão seguro quanto no momento em que entrara no bar. Suas mãos reviravam o copo – que milagrosamente havia permanecido intacto após a minha chamada de atenção – e seu olhar parecia perdido, fixado em algum ponto da prateleira do bar. Decidi calar minha enorme boca e parar de observá-lo, antes que o rapaz achasse que eu o estava paquerando...  
  
Mas ele era tão lindo que me parecia impossível não olhar para ele. Mas me controlei.  
  
Mas ele continuou a conversa. – Por que VOCÊ bebe?  
  
- Oh, isso? – Mostrei-lhe o copo. – Tem mais suco de frutas do que álcool... É só para refrescar o corpo e a mente. – Comentei, meio sem graça.  
  
- Eu preciso de coragem... – O jovem comentou, mais para si mesmo do que para mim.  
  
"Coragem?" Perguntei-me, incrédula. E desde quando um rapaz como aquele precisava de coragem?! Fiquei quieta, mas ao ver que ele ia tomar a bebida novamente, fiz um comentário rápido, para tentar dissuadi-lo.  
  
- Ei! Não sei coragem para fazer o quê você quer, mas encher a cara não vai resolver o seu problema!  
  
- Não estou pensando em nada absurdo, não, pode ficar tranqüila... – O rapaz deu um sorrisinho. – É só para me declarar a alguém...  
  
- Piorou, pois garota nenhuma gosta de caras bêbados, isso eu te garanto!  
  
Ele riu, novamente, mas dessa vez soou amargo. – Oh, não se preocupe, não é uma garota...  
  
Pronto. E essa agora? Saiu antes que eu pudesse me segurar.  
  
- Você é gay?! – Imediatamente levei uma das mãos à boca, horrorizada com o que eu havia dito. Nunca tive preconceito, fiquei apenas surpresa com a forma sincera com que ele tinha admitido.  
  
Ele me fuzilou com o olhar. – Obrigado por me adiantar o que com certeza eu vou ouvir! Me ajudou muito!  
  
- Err... é que você... é tão bonito... – Suspirei.  
  
- E o fato de eu ser gay me torna um monstro? – Ele parecia ter se acalmado.  
  
- Não, de forma alguma! Só me parece que esse fato deixa tudo mais complicado...  
  
- Você não imagina como... – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, meio de lado.  
  
- O seu... O cara que você gosta... ele não é?  
  
- Não sei... Mesmo que ele fosse, acho que o problema estaria além disso.  
  
- Como assim? – Não sei porque ele estava conversando comigo, mas eu estava super curiosa.  
  
- Nós somos muito diferentes...  
  
Bem... Isso não era tão difícil assim.  
  
- Olha, eu concordo com você... Conviver com uma pessoa que tem temperamento e gostos muito diferentes dos seus é difícil... Mas por isso temos a capacidade de aceitar e também de nos adaptarmos... Acho que vale a pena tentar.  
  
- Sabe, eu o amo tanto... – O rapaz se declarou com tanta simplicidade que até fiquei sem graça. Apoiou um dos cotovelos no balcão, debruçando a cabeça sobre a mão. – Eu lhe pedi que viesse aqui hoje, porque queria muito lhe dizer o que sinto. Mas agora que o momento chegou, não tenho muita certeza se é isso que quero fazer.  
  
- Ora, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele lhe dizer que não quer nada... – Achei aquilo mais simples do que parecia. Sofrer por um amor não correspondido era horrível, mas sofrer sem saber se o amor era correspondido era muito pior!  
  
- Você não me entendeu... – O rapaz ficou exasperado. – Ele é o meu melhor amigo!  
  
- Oh... – Cocei a cabeça. Isso sim é que era problema! Perder uma amizade, com certeza, fazia pensar se o amor deveria ser declarado ou não... – Aí complica...  
  
- Pois é... – O rapaz finalmente deu um gole na bebida. Não consegui evitar dessa vez, mas pelo menos ele não virou o copo. – A maneira como divergimos das coisas deveria ter sido o suficiente para que eu desistisse de tentar alguma coisa com ele, mas a vontade falou mais alto, sabe?  
  
- Mas vocês devem ter alguma coisa em comum, caso contrário não seriam amigos, não? – Achei aquilo óbvio. Se ele se dava bem com o cara como amigo, por que não de outra forma? É claro, supondo que o outro também sentisse atração pelo mesmo sexo.  
  
Não acreditei que estava tendo aquela conversa! De repente, uma idéia absurda me veio à cabeça.  
  
- Bem... Lá no meu país de origem, levamos muito a sério as características astrais das pessoas nos relacionamentos... Por exemplo, qual é o seu signo?  
  
O homem de cabelos azuis começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Arregalei os olhos, e fiquei indignada. Olhei para os lados, vendo se alguém estava reparando naquele ataque de risos, e me encolhi no banquinho. O que eu havia dito de errado?  
  
Finalmente se recompondo, o rapaz me perguntou, soluçando. - De onde você é?  
  
- Do Brasil! – Informei, estufando o peito. Mas não era por isso que ele ria.  
  
- Não acredito! – Ele ficou surpreso. – Eu tenho um amigo que... err, trabalha comigo que é de lá!  
  
- Ah! – Como se aquilo explicasse tudo.  
  
- Bem, deixando isso de lado, o meu signo é Escorpião... – ele começou a rir de novo.  
  
Ignorando o senso de humor dele, fiquei pensativa. Minhas amigas eram de Escorpião! Segundo elas, o homem de Escorpião era enigmático, magnético, misterioso e desconfiado. No entanto, muito honesto, fiel e verdadeiro. Extremamente sensível e de sentimentos muito fortes. Dominado por paixões intensas. Muito fiel em um relacionamento, mas com um ciúme doentio. Determinado e firme, pode ser até obsessivo quando quer algo. Derrotado, sempre se levanta e dá a volta por cima.  
  
Essas foram algumas das características das pessoas desse signo que me passaram pela cabeça. Estranhamente, fiquei aliviada. Com certeza, apesar da insegurança que ele demonstrava naquele momento, nada no mundo ia impedi- lo de dizer o que ele queria. E, caso fosse rejeitado, não demoraria muito para superar.  
  
Eu só não entendia o porque do riso dele. Talvez a bebida já estivesse fazendo efeito.  
  
- Ah... e o do seu amigo? – Perguntei, sem graça.  
  
- Aquário. – ele respondeu, enquanto enchia o pulmão de ar e explodia em riso novamente.  
  
Hum, problema. Aquário é independente, sempre do contra e têm opinião formada a respeito de tudo. Muito justo e sempre pronto a corrigir as injustiças. Amigo pronto a ajudar a qualquer hora. Parece ser frio e indiferente, pois tem uma certa dificuldade em demonstrar o seu carinho por uma pessoa, chegando a ser tímido. Gosta de seguir regras e normas, mas não suporta sinais de ciúme e posse...  
  
Pedi outra bebida ao barman, que não parava de olhar a cena. – Que foi? - Perguntei, irritada, ao homem de Escorpião. – O que tem de tão engraçado?  
  
- É que essas coisas... de signo... – Ele fez força para não rir de novo, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Eu não acredito muito, sabe? – Finalmente ele conseguiu se controlar, com um suspiro. Achei que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não consegui imaginar o que alguém poderia achar tão engraçado apenas na simples menção de um signo. Não era possível que lá na Grécia não existisse horóscopo. Resolvi continuar a minha consulta astrológica mesmo assim.  
  
- Bem, isso não ajuda muito, o fato de você ser do signo de Escorpião, e ele, de Aquário... Você vai acabar sufocando-o, se demonstrar muito os seus sentimentos.  
  
- Que história é essa? – O rapaz ficou intrigado.  
  
- Bem, pra começar, nada mais disso! – Empurrei longe o copo de bebida do rapaz. Ele me lançou um olhar mortal, e por um instante, senti medo.  
  
Citei então todas as características do signo de Aquário para ele. – Você vê? Ele não gosta de ser dominado... E nem de ser objeto de ciúme.  
  
- Mas eu não sou ciumento! – O rapaz de cabelos azuis fez a cara mais inocente do mundo, mas estava na cara que ele era. Enumerei todas as características do signo dele, que me ouviu atentamente.  
  
- Eu acho que isso é besteira! – Finalmente ele se manifestou. – Você está dizendo que a gente não combina, mesmo! Não está ajudando em nada!  
  
- Não é isso! Só estou dizendo o que você não deve fazer, pra não deixá-lo assustado... começos de relacionamento não são fáceis... Você nem sabe se ele é homossexual, também!  
  
- Ai, isso é verdade... – O rapaz coçou a cabeça, preocupado.  
  
- É claro que você não vai chegar pra ele já despejando que você o ama, como falou aqui, pra mim...  
  
- Que mal a nisso? – Ele me olhou, ofendido.  
  
Clamei por paciência. Eu tinha começado, agora ia até o fim!  
  
- Eu acho que, primeiro, você deveria lhe dizer o quanto a amizade dele é importante pra você... Essas coisas, sabe? – Ele balançou a cabeça, em assentimento. – Depois, você dá uma deixa pra ele falar o que você significa pra ele... Ele pode mostrar aí se está aberto a outras coisas ou não...  
  
- Falando assim, até parece fácil! – O grego suspirou. – O duro é fazer.  
  
- Na hora é mais simples ainda, você vai ver...  
  
De repente, senti um calafrio horrível. Era como se um vento gelado tivesse me atravessado. Esfreguei os braços, olhando para o ar condicionado do bar e imaginando que nenhum aparelho conseguiria ser tão potente assim.  
  
- Ele chegou. – O rapaz grego comentou, sem sequer olhar para o lado da porta.  
  
- Como você sabe?! - Virei-me um pouco no banquinho, e pela segunda vez na noite me surpreendi com o que vi.  
  
O homem parado na porta era absurdamente lindo, tanto quanto o que se sentava ao meu lado. Sua beleza, entretanto, diferia do outro em austeridade. O que acabara de chegar estava bem vestido, uma calça muito bem cortada, bege, e uma camisa branca, sapatos e cinto combinando. Seu cabelo, longo, também era azulado, mas num outro tom... Chegava a ser quase esmeralda, assim como seus olhos. Sua pele alva fazia sugerir que não era grego, ou pelo menos não passava muito tempo ao sol.  
  
Bem, o que eu esperava? Uma pessoa como a que estava sentada ao meu lado não poderia merecer alguém menos belo.  
  
O homem nos olhou friamente, e por um instante, fez menção de retirar-se. Talvez movido pela curiosidade, decidiu ficar, mas foi sentar-se em uma mesa, num canto do bar, ignorando solenemente o amigo no balcão, o que pareceu deixá-lo extremamente magoado.  
  
- Bem, é a sua deixa... – Comentei, dando de ombros. – Vai lá conversar com ele!  
  
Ele olhou para mim, seu rosto deixando transparecer um certo desespero. Mas eu desviei o olhar, num gesto claro de que agora era com ele.  
  
O rapaz moreno levantou-se, e aproximou-se da mesa onde o homem elegante estava sentado. Observei com o canto dos olhos quando eles trocaram algumas palavras, e o grego sentou-se na mesa. A diferença entre eles era gritante, tanto nos gestos, na maneira de falar, de vestir, tudo.  
  
Vi quando ele disse algumas palavras ao rapaz de Aquário, o nervosismo estampado em seus gestos.  
  
Notei também quando o objeto de desejo do meu ex-vizinho de banquinho pareceu surpreso, e nesse momento, achei que ele ia levantar-se da mesa e partir, deixando o pobre rapaz de escorpião desolado.  
  
Mas então, algo aconteceu. O jovem de cabelos esverdeados sorriu gentilmente, e levou uma das mãos até pousá-la sobre a do amigo, que estava sobre a mesa, envolvendo-a carinhosamente. O grego sorriu maravilhado, e sua outra mão tocou timidamente uma das mechas do cabelo longo esmeralda.  
  
Soltei a respiração que eu sequer tinha percebido estar segurando. Que alívio! Nesse momento, Pipe e Hecate entraram no bar, e sentaram-se comigo, uma de cada lado.  
  
- E aí, não apareceu nenhum grego bonitão?! – Pipe perguntou.  
  
Sorri. – Bem... Não apareceu não... – Dei uma olhada de soslaio para a mesinha onde os dois rapazes conversavam, agora de forma cúmplice. Hecate percebeu, e olhou também.  
  
- Nossa, que gatos!  
  
- Ah-ah, nem pense nisso! – Ergui as mãos pedindo calma. – Depois te explico.  
  
- Vamos então? – Pipe sugeriu.  
  
- Claro! Hã... só um minuto... – Chamei o garçom, e paguei a conta.  
  
Nos levantamos para partir. Não pude deixar de olhar novamente para aquele rapaz tão bonito, que havia sido tão sincero, e que, eu acreditava, nesse momento havia conseguido o que queria. Ele sorriu, e me acenou. Reparei que o outro rapaz me olhava intrigado. Devolvi timidamente o aceno, e parti.  
  
- Ei, que história é essa de acenar para aquele deus?! – Hecate me cobrou uma explicação.  
  
- Você o conhece? – Pipe estava confusa.  
  
- Bem, é uma longa história...  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Nem eu sei classificar essa fic. Idiota talvez fosse o termo correto! Mas eu estava com vontade de escrever uma self-inserction, também... (Bélier em grande fase de testar novas formas "literárias" – hê, hê) Enfim, é uma história cheia de clichês, com tudo aquilo que estamos acostumadas a ler/escrever nas fics. Acho que não é um A.U. Eles não deixaram de ser cavaleiros... Não sou fanática por horóscopo, tive que fazer pesquisa sobre os signos. Só conheço bem o meu! Gênio ruim. O Mu não é de Áries. Muito calmo.  
  
Interessante citar: todas as minhas fics foram concebidas sempre com um determinado casal em mente, e eu nunca mudei, porque achei que a idéia casava com o temperamento dos dois. Mas essa foi diferente! Eu planejei ter encontrado o Mu e o Shaka, comecei a escrever a fic, mas toda vez que eu "olhava" para a porta do bar, eu só conseguia ver o Miro com a sua roupa de roqueiro! Como não consegui apagar essa idéia da cabeça, acabou ficando ele e o Kamus, mesmo, mas no final, eu achei que ficou melhor.  
  
Felizmente escapei do meu encontro com o Kamus sem ser congelada.  
  
Essa fic foi concebida antes de O Astro do Rock, daí a caracterização do Miro. Quando surgiu a idéia de fazer o U.A., essa ficou parada. A Pipe e a Hecate, minhas duas companheiras de viagem, podem confirmar, pois já faz tempo que eu pedi permissão pra usar o nome delas.  
  
Tô até com medo de pedir reviews, pois fic self-inserction é sempre uma incógnita... Bem, de qualquer forma, comentem!  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
